yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphtronic Map
• 필드 | pt_name = Mapa Morfotronico | es_name = Mapa Morfotrónico | ja_name = ・フィールド | romaji_name = Difōmā Fīrudo | trans_name = Deformer Field | image = MorphtronicMap-CRMS-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Field | passcode = 56074358 | effect_types = Continuous-like, Continuous-like, Trigger-like | lore = Each time a monster's battle position is changed, place 1 Morph Counter on this card. All "Morphtronic" monsters gain 300 ATK for each Morph Counter on this card. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. | fr_lore = Chaque fois que la position de combat d'un monstre est changée, placez 1 Compteur Morph sur cette carte. Tous les monstres "Morphtronique" gagnent 300 points d'ATK pour chaque Compteur Morph sur cette carte. Lorsque cette carte est détruite et envoyée du Terrain au Cimetière, vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Morphtronique" depuis votre Cimetière. | de_lore = Jedes Mal, wenn die Kampfposition eines Monsters geändert wird, lege 1 Morph-Zählmarke auf diese Karte. Alle „Morphtronisch“-Monster erhalten 300 ATK für jede Morph-Zählmarke auf dieser Karte. Wenn diese Karte zerstört und vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, kannst du 1 „Morphtronisch“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Friedhof beschwören. | it_lore = Ogni volta che la Posizione di un mostro viene cambiata, metti 1 Segnalino Trasformazione su questa carta. Tutti i mostri "Morfotronici" guadagnano 300 ATK per ogni Segnalino Trasformazione su questa carta. Quando questa carta viene distrutta e mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero, puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 mostro "Morfotronico" dal tuo Cimitero. | pt_lore = Cada vez que a Posição de Batalha de um monstro é alterada, coloque 1 Morph Counter nesta carta. Todos os monstros "Morphtronic" ganham 300 de ATK para cada Morph Counter nesta carta. Quando esta carta é destruída e enviada do campo ao Cemitério, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro "Morphtronic" do seu Cemitério. | es_lore = Cada vez que se cambia la posición de batalla de un monstruo, pon 1 Contador Mórfico en esta carta. Todos los monstruos "Morfotrónico/a" ganan 300 ATK por cada Contador Mórfico en esta carta. Cuando esta carta es destruida y mandada del Campo al Cementerio, puedes Invocar de Modo Especial desde tu Cementerio 1 monstruo "Morfotrónico/a". | ja_lore = モンスターの表示形式が変更される度に、このカードにディフォーマーカウンターを１つ置く。フィールド上に表側表示で存在する「 」と名のついたモンスターの攻撃力は、このカードに乗っているディフォーマーカウンターの数×３００ポイントアップする。フィールド上に存在するこのカードが破壊され墓地へ送られた時、自分の墓地に存在する「 」と名のついたモンスター１体を特殊召喚する事ができる。 | ko_lore = 몬스터의 표시 형식이 변경될 때마다, 이 카드에 디포머 카운터를 1개 놓는다. 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 "D(디포머)"라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터의 공격력은 이 카드에 얹혀 있는 디포머 카운터의 수 X 300 포인트 올린다. 필드 위에 존재하는 이 카드가 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 "D(디포머)"라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 특수 소환할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Morphtronic | supports_archetypes = Morphtronic | counter = Morph Counter | action = Activates from your Graveyard | stat_change = All monsters gain ATK | summoning = Special Summons from your Graveyard | database_id = 8045 }}